Today's military and police encounter situations where application of both lethal and non-lethal force is desirable. For example, in many of today's “hot-spots” around the world, military units perform crowd control duties involving a crowd that is initially relatively peaceful but then degenerates into a violent and dangerous mob. In such situations, a soldier may need a way to subdue violent elements in the crowd using non-lethal force while retaining a means for applying lethal force in order to further protect himself if the crowd becomes violent and dangerous. In these situations, soldiers typically hold one weapon at a time, the weapon of choice being some sort of lethal force weapon such as a rifle. When confronted with a situation where non-lethal force may be more appropriate, the soldier may not have a non-lethal weapon ready.
Consequently, there is a need to provide non-lethal force weapons simultaneously with lethal force weapons and integrate operation for ready access by a policeman or soldier.